


Let me kiss you.

by lovelylittlelion



Series: Kpop drabbles [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: Let me kiss you, please. Cause you look beautiful.POV Moonbyul or Solar. You choose :)





	Let me kiss you.

**Author's Note:**

> And another drabble. Cause why would I study if I could also write fanfics?
> 
> Lots of love to Mew, Porg, Sas and Jam. <3

It’s crazy. I should stop. For real this time. But I can’t seem to tear my eyes away from your hair. The long, blond strands just keep flying into my face and for once I don’t mind. And slowly, praying you won’t turn away I take a deep breath. 

I can smell your shampoo. It smells good, it reminds me of flowers and bookshops and home. It reminds me of you. My home. ‘Look! They have matching shirts!’ I open my eyes, scanning the area. Where did you point at again? I can’t remember. 

‘Where?’ I can feel your hand taking mine, pointing at two guys on the stage. Oh yeah, that’s right. We’re at a festival. ‘Taekook!’ When you let go, you turn around and smile. It’s dazzeling. Your eyes are sparkling, it looks like someone poured glitter in them. I love it. 

‘Babe.. you’re staring. What’s wrong?’ My hearts skips a beat. Babe. Babe. You called me babe. I should stop now. God. As if to challenge me, you get closer. A lot closer. Your hand grabs my wrist, to keep there and your face is almost touching mine.

Ugh. Your lips. My mind is slowly shutting down, the only thing I can think of is kissing you. This isn’t right. But when I look at you, your eyes closing, I can’t think of something else to do. And just before my lips meet yours, you wisper a short sentence, making the butterflies in my stomach go wild.

‘Finally.’


End file.
